Especially in case of cars being equipped with sun roofs, after having sealed, e.g., the pillar cavities of the vehicle body during car manufacturing process by means of acoustic baffles, drain tubes may be introduced in said cavities additionally, in order to remove and dispose the rain water accumulated around the sun roof. If, however, such an introduction of drain tubes is possible, this step usually damages the baffle, tending thereby to affect or even destroy at least partially its acoustic dampening effect. Furthermore, according to baffle arrangements corresponding to the state of the art, a possible solution for that problem is to include preconstructed gaps, slits or holes in the baffle, capable of and suitable for being opened by any subsequent mechanical touch. A significant drawback of such modified baffle systems is, however, that even slight flow of certain chemical substances as used, e.g., in the stage of electro coating bath (EC-bath) for vehicle body treatment could result in an undesired opening of said gaps, holes or slits, resulting consequently in an undesired deterioration of the acoustic dampening performance of the baffle. Furthermore, when using the acoustic baffle devices according to the state of the art, as a consequence of the above discussed drawbacks it is particularly not possible to introduce a drain tube or a similar device from a larger distance and/or in a non accessible area without any tools and/or additional manual operation.